


The Secrets We Keep

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will gets an unexpected surprise in the form of a young woman who appears to be hearing God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Voices? What Voices?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter wasn't really complete when I posted it, so I added some to the end.

She took a deep breath for courage and approached the group of men at the table. They were pretty involved in what they were discussing, so she had to interrupt.

“Excuse me?”

They all looked up at her. She smiled hesitatingly.

“Hi. Is one of you Castiel?”

_This is crazy. I’m crazy._

“Yes”, the man with the dark hair, and blue eyes, said as he tilted his head questioningly.

_Damn, he’s cute. Okay, just say it. Then you can leave._

She took another deep breath.

“Um... Your father loves you!”

_Smooth._

They all looked at her like she was crazy. She was. She was hearing voices in her head that had told her to approach a complete stranger and tell him that his father loved him.

“What?”, one of the other men asked. A man with green eyes, and freckles. Also very attractive.

“That’s all. Bye.”

She tried to leave, but Castiel stopped her.

“Who are you?” he asked, inquisitively.

“Me? I’m no one, really. Just... I don’t have a good explanation for this. Not one that doesn’t make me sound crazy.”

“Maybe you should tell us anyways...” That came from the third man at the table. He was taller than the other two, she could tell even though he was seated, and he had kind eyes.

 _What’s the harm_ , she thought.

“Okay, well, ever since you three walked in I’ve been hearing a voice in my head. It’s been telling me to go tell Castiel that his father loves him. Which is crazy, but I figured maybe if I did it would make the voice go away, and that would be a good thing since I’m starting to get a headache.”

“Does it say anything else?” the same man asked, as though her explanation were believable.

“No. That’s it. Over and over again. Tell Castiel that his father loves him. Sweet message, I guess.”

"Not really" the green eyed guy said. "His dad is a dick."

"Dean", Castiel reprimanded gently.

"What is your name, if you don't mind", Castiel asked her.

"Mina", she replied. "Mina Monroe."

"She is not a prophet", Castiel told the other men. Mina eyebrows gathered in confusion.

"No, I'm not. But that would sound better than crazy voice hearing lady."

"I'm sure you aren't crazy", the taller man said reassuringly.

Mina smiled at him. "That's sweet, but a naive assumption seeing as we've just met."

He laughed. "You got me there. I'm Sam, by the way." He held out his hand, which she shook.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sam."

"Could you tell us what the voice sounded like?", he asked as Dean was side-eyeing him.

Mina winced a little. "Not really. It's hard to... qualify. When I remember it, it doesn't appear to be a voice at all. More of a feeling? A message. Add that to the list of odd about this situation, right?"

"Could it be God?", Sam asked Castiel.

_Huh?_

"It's possible, I suppose", Castiel replied, hesitantly.

"God?", Mina clarified. "I guess we're all God's "children", if you believe that kind of thing. I was thinking father was meant more literal though."

“Yeah, well, Cas here is an angel”, Dean all but shrugged. Cas and Sam both looked at him surprised by that confession. They didn’t, however, contradict him.

_Maybe I’m not the only crazy one here. Though, honestly, why couldn’t it be God? It’s just as likely as anything else, right?_

“Okay, so God is talking to me about his son, Castiel, who is an angel”, Mina summarized. She shrugged. “Why not?”

They all looked at her is disbelief.

“You believe it, just like that?” Sam asked, skeptically.

“Honestly, it doesn't really sounds a whole lot better to say God is talking to me, then admit that I’m just hearing voices. But sure, why not. I’ve never been a big church person, but I’ve always figured there were things in this world I didn’t know about or couldn’t explain. Who am I to say what is or isn’t possible.”

"That's a good way to look at things", Castiel responded genuinely.

Sam nodded, while Dean just shook his head.

"Well, like I said, that was the whole message. So I guess I'll just..." She gestured that she should leave.

Sam wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "My number, in case you hear anything else." _  
_

Mina smiled at him. "Sure. You guys have a nice day."

She turned and left, thoughts flying through her head.  _Am I hearing God? WHY would I be hearing God?_


	2. A Mission From God?

Dean answered the hotel room door.  
  
“You’ve gotta be kidding me.”  
  
“Believe me, I know”, Mina said exasperatedly as she brushed past him and entered the room.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked.  
  
“The voice came back.”  
  
Dean stared at her expectantly. "And? You decided to come find us?"  
  
"More like it told me to. It, he, told me where to find you."  
  
She set her purse on the table and took off her jacket. She surveyed the room, taking note that Castiel and Sam weren't there, and laid her jacket over the back of a chair.  
  
“And you decided to just drop everything and come here?” Dean was looking at her in confusion.  
  
“Well, yeah”, she said with feeling. “If it is God talking to me, I think it’d be a good idea not to ignore him”.  
  
“Why? All he does is ignore us.”  
  
Mina could almost taste the bitterness that laced that statement.  
  
“You sure do seem to complain a lot", she remarked, though not meanly. "Where are Sam and Castiel?" she asked before Dean could respond.  
  
"Out."  
  
Dean was being extremely short with her, which wasn't going to make her "job" any easier.  
  
She took a deep breath to calm the nervous energy she knew she must be exuding and exhaled.  
  
"Look, Dean, I get it. You don't like God. You think him talking to me is ridiculous. I don't know what has happened to make you feel that way. All I know, right now, is that a voice led me to you. And I feel like I should listen to it."  
  
He huffed, but remained quiet.  
  
"Fine", he said finally. "What exactly are you here to do?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. But I think I should stick with you until he talks to me again."  
  
The door opened and Castiel and Sam entered. They were surprised to see Mina, but Sam smiled at her.  
  
"Hey", he said, as he put the food he was carrying on the table.  
  
"Mina's gonna be staying with us for a while, God's orders", Dean said.  
  
Castiel looked at Mina suspiciously.  
  
"Not quite God's orders. He did tell me where to find you, but I'm not sure what he wants me to do. I told Dean it's probably best if I stick with you guys until he talks to me again."  
  
Sam nodded in agreement.  
  
“What else has the voice said to you?”, Castiel asked.  
  
“Not much. Just where you were located, and that I should go to you. He’s kinda cryptic.”  
  
“Really”, Dean said, his words laced with sarcasm. “We had no idea.”  
  
Mina sagged her shoulders, already tired of Dean fighting her at every turn.  
  
“Why do you do that?”, she asked him.  
  
“What?”, he asked her incredulously.  
  
“Everytime I mention him, the voice or whatever it is, you make some sarcastic comment. So why? Honestly, I want to know.”  
  
Sam started to say something, but Dean cut him off. Mina could see Sam cringe behind him.  
  
“You want to know why? Sam, Cas, and me were fighting Lucifer, trying to stop the apocalypse, and that _dick_ did nothing to help! We lost friends, good people, trying to save the world and _God_ just disappeared, ignored everything. Sam went to hell! I went to hell! And it was all apart of God’s big plan. We fought and sacrificed so much, and he couldn’t be bothered to care!”  
  
Dean was panting, out of breath with anger from the outburst. Cas and Sam exchanged knowing glances.  
  
“So you blame God for everything that’s happened?”, Mina asked, calm and quiet.  
  
“Yeah. The guy couldn’t get off his ass to help us out!”  
  
Mina smiled at him, sadness and maybe even pity evident on her face.  
  
“God created everything, Dean. _Everything_. But he loved humans most of all. So he gave us free will, so that we could live our lives on our terms. But with free will comes responsibility. Fate and destiny don’t mean anything when we have free will. You stopped the apocalypse, didn’t you?”  
  
Dean glared, unsure of what she was getting at. “Yes”, he answered, hesitatingly.  
  
“I can tell that you sacrificed a lot, and I’m sorry that you lost friends, but God is not the police of the universe. He can’t, shouldn’t, swoop in and save the day. I don't think that's his purpose. I don’t know what reasons he had for disappearing, but I don’t think you should take it to mean he doesn’t care. I don’t think I would be here right now if that were the case.”  
  
“Yeah, well”, Dean said dismissively, “what do you know.”  
  
Mina chucked humorously and shook her head. “Not a damn thing.”  
  
Sam finally spoke, trying to dissolve some of the tension.  
  
“You hungry?”, he asked her.  
  
Mina nodded and went to the table, as Sam withdrew the food from the bags and Dean sat down. Mina noticed Castiel observing her from across the room, but decided to pretend she didn’t. He had every reason to be suspicious.


End file.
